


That's Enough

by imaginethat57



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethat57/pseuds/imaginethat57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat's mom is being her usual self, Kara comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Enough

“Your little outfit here is adorable, Kitty.” Katherine Grant simpered as she wandered through her daughter’s office. “Of course, I’m sure you must have heard of my latest book. Tell me what did you think? It must have been nice to read some real writing, for a change.”

Cat stood from where she had sat at her desk, hands that had been pressed to her temples now placed firmly on her hips. “First of all, Mother, no I have not read your book.” She basked in the triumphant feeling of watching her mother’s eye twitch at her tone of voice and the slight snarl of her lip when she heard the words behind that tone.

“Second of all, what in god’s name do you mean by ‘real writing’?” She spat the last words out with acid and incredulity.

Sensing a chance to regain her footing, her mother straightened up and stared down her nose at Cat, “Well I simply meant in comparison to the drivel you’re accustomed to writing and publishing here.”

“Drivel?” Cat’s voice had gone shriller than she was proud of, but she took a breath and fought the urge to bang her head against the wall, or more enticingly if she were honest, she could smash her mother’s head into the wall once or twice.

Before she could finish her train of thought to come up with a retort for that, the glass door of her office swung open and Kara Danvers strode her unassuming self in with as much false bravado as the girl could muster.

“Excuse me, Miss Grant.” Both women turned towards her, the older one bearing a sharp sneer of disgust.

“Who gave you permission to interrupt Cat’s time with her mother, intern?” Katherine snapped.

Kara didn’t flinch, didn’t even acknowledge the cruel woman. She kept her eyes fixed on Cat, and continued, “Perry White is on the phone, he needs your help at The Daily Planet. Again.”

Cat eyed her with curiosity but moved to her desk, and went to pick up the phone when Kara spoke up once more.

“Oh and your mother’s taxi is here.”

Katherine spluttered, “You asinine fool! Do you think I’m going to taxi cab like a common peasant?”

Cat opened her mouth to intervene, but Kara spoke before she could.

“Well, I wouldn’t call you a peasant, but I mean you’re just like the rest of us, aren’t you?” Kara smirked, batting her eyes in faux innocence.

That was when the fury in Katherine Grant truly began to spill over, while Cat watched on in amusement.

“I am not like you, intern! And I am certainly not some commoner!” She all but screeched.

Kara feigned confusion for a long moment, before her eyes lit up again, “Oh! I get it, cause your daughter is so famous!”

Cat tried not to laugh out loud as she could almost see the gasket blowing in her mother’s head.

Kara piped up again, her green eyes widening as her brow pulled together with perfectly displayed concern. “But don’t you want your cab? I mean, Sloppy Phil won’t wait forever.”

The vein in Katherine’s head was bulging as she floundered for a response to being verbally slapped with the concept of someone named ‘Sloppy Phil’ driving her anywhere.

Finally she settled on a half snort, half squeak like noise followed by the only coherent thought she could come up with, “My flight isn’t for another three hours.”

Kara nodded her head vigorously, “Oh I know, traffic in National City on the I-9 is awful this time of day.”

“What?” Katherine had regained some of her bearings and was rapidly drawing herself into a haughty stance once more, she glanced at her watch before announcing as if speaking to a child, “It’s eleven in the morning.”

“Yepp, it’s the lunch rush, everyone is trying to get to lunch.” Kara replied without missing a beat. A car honk blared from the street, hardly audible, but loud enough to prompt Kara’s next words. “Oh that’s Sloppy Phil! Better hurry up! He’s getting antsy!”

Unsure of what to do, Katherine turned to her daughter, who simply shrugged, and added, “I wouldn’t keep him waiting if I were you.” With an exasperated sigh, and arms thrown up in overdramatic flare, Katherine huffed, snatched her bag rabidly and quickly made tracks for the elevator. Both blonde women remaining in the office watched her until the elevator doors closed. Kara wore a beatific smile and turned to her boss. Cat smirked with a little evil twist before she walked over to Kara and crossed her arms.

“Perry Wright isn’t on the phone, is he?”

“No, Miss Grant.” Kara looked just a little guilty for the ruse. Cat turned back to her desk and sat down, sliding her glasses over her eyes.

“Sloppy Phil?” She questioned.

Kara snorted out a gleeful laugh before responding, “I thought it was a nice touch.”

“Hmmm,” Cat hummed. “Right. Well, you can go back to work now Kiera. I don’t pay you to stand in my office.”

Kara’s smile dropped as she realized the moment had passed and she turned to hurry out of the office, but a voice caught her before she reached the door.

“Thank you, Kara.”


End file.
